Wadey Wilson (Earth-1610)
, formerly U.S. Marine Corps; Evil Deadpool Corps | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 376 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Skin removed from his face, face covered with a protective translucent metallic helmet "kinda like a meatball under there." | Citizenship = American | Occupation = Mercenary, former US Marine sergeant | Education = High school graduate, basic military training, military strategy, demolitions | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 91 | Death = Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Wadey Wilson was a sergeant who after surviving death-defying action in the Wakanda Wars in the early nineties took the name Deadpool. Deadpool's true face had no skin and portions of his skull were missing, covered by a clear plastic helmet that made his face appear human-shaped when masked. Deadpool was a human supremacist hired by the Genoshan government to hunt down mutants on live television as sport. Reavers Deadpool was one of the Reavers who assaulted the X-Men's X-Mansion during a visit from Spider-Man. He and his team used disguising technology to impersonate the X-Men and surprise them one by one with mutant-gene targeting stun guns. After capturing the X-Men, Deadpool also captured Spider-Man as a "bonus". While transporting Spider-Man and the X-Men to Krakoa, Deadpool showed some respect to Spider-Man's secret identity after stopping one of his men from unmasking him, possibly due to Deadpool's odd sense of "respect" to mask wearers. When Deadpool was unmasked it appeared that he was actually Professor X, but this was quickly proved to be a holographic ruse, which Spider-Man could easily see through with his Spider-Sense . Eventually Spider-Man unmasked Deadpool's true facial identity, much to the shock and surprise of Spider-Man and the X-Men, while being broadcast live on television. This enraged Deadpool, causing him to fire his guns in a frenzy until Kitty Pryde phased through him, seemingly causing him to explode and apparently killing him. However, Deadpool miraculously survived his ordeal, as his battered figure appeared on Krakoa's shore as he watched the X-Men and Spider-Man leaving the island while clutching on to his recovered mask. Tablet of Order and Chaos Having gone insane after his last encounter with Spider-Man, Deadpool somehow managed to get his own TV show greenlit; "Pain Factor". On his show, he would have guests compete in numerous deadly tasks to win a grand prize. When a villain from a different dimension attempted to steal the Tablet of Order and Chaos to gain ultimate power, it was shattered and split across multiple dimensions, including Earth-1610. Deadpool was one of the many villains to get his hands on a fragment, and, knowing the Spider-Man of his dimension would be looking for it, used it to lure Spider-Man to the Pain Factor island, and force him to compete in it on live TV, with the tablet being the grand prize. Spider-Man completed all of Deadpool's challenges with ease, and eventually came to face Deadpool himself. Powered by the tablet's power, Deadpool split his mind into 3 clones of himself; One wielding explosives, one wielding guns, and one wielding swords. Despite this, the Deadpools were defeated, and the tablet fragment was recovered. Evil Deadpool Corps Was later seen among the Evil Deadpool Corps, who were tasked with hunting down the regular Deadpool Corps. Was eventually killed by the mainstream Deadpool by getting stabbed through the chest with a sword. | Powers = Has an advanced healing ability, though it doesn't completely heal/repair his heavily disfigured face. Has also equipped himself with high-tech weaponry and enhancements, and is a crack-shot and heavy fighter. Deadpool is also an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, skilled in various unarmed fighting techniques, an excellent marksman, a highly skilled athlete, and adept in the use of knives. Deadpool possesses several superhuman capabilities due to the biogenetic, synthetic and cybernetic enhancements giving him enhanced stamina, reflexes and endurance. | Strength = Deadpool possesses superhuman strength derived from his augmented skeleton and artificial musculature, allowing him to lift up to 2 tons. | Weaknesses = His loudmouth | Equipment = He uses a variety of guns including an electric stun gun, plasma energy gun, electrical energy guns, concussive force guns and various others. The cybernetic circuitry hardwired into his system includes an image distortion cloaking device that is hardwired into his system that uses organic light-emitting elements combined with a holographic generator allowing him to disguise his appearance. Cybernetic circuitry within his helmet enables him to control his disguise through mental commands. | Transportation = Teleporting Device (Only seen in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions). | Weapons = Bladed weapons. High-tech guns. | Notes = | Trivia =*While Deadpool shares very few similarities with his mainstream counterpart, his backstory has much in common with Donald Pierce, who in the mainstream comics was a mutant-hating cyborg who led the Reavers. *Likely as an ode to fans, in issue #93 of Ultimate Spider-Man, his subtitles on television while he appears talking are uniquely yellow as a reference to the mainstream Deadpool's yellow speech bubbles, and furthermore he breaks the fourth wall only to television audiences. *Deadpool shows up in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions as one of the bosses for Ultimate Spider-Man. Here, he captures Spider-Man and forces him to participate in another round of his show, this time on an oil rig in the middle of the ocean for a piece of the Tablet of Chaos and Order. Here, Deadpool acts like his mainstream counterpart. Additionally, it's hard to place when this takes place in the Ultimate timeline, though Deadpool mentioning Ultimate Spider-Woman shows that it's after the Clone Saga. *In his bio in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, it states that after their first encounter, he went crazy, and now believes he is living in a video game, which is why he often breaks the fourth wall and talks to the player in-game. *In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 he has an unlockable suit which shows his 1610 counterpart,and his 616 counterpart. | Wikipedia = Deadpool_%28comics%29#Ultimate_Deadpool | Links = * Official Marvel Wallpaper featuring Deadpool }} Category:Regeneration Category:Bulletproof Category:Cyborgs Category:Fencing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Wilson Family Category:Deadpool Corps (Evil) (Multiverse) members Category:Killed by Deadpool Category:Insanity Category:Shooting Category:Characters that can break Fourth Wall Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Single Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat